1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image capturing technology and, more particularly, to a capturing apparatus and a method of capturing image adapted for the capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital point-and-shoot camera of related art captures images according to default parameters, such as default focus, color, brightness, contrast, and exposure. However, the environment and the position of the digital camera may change, the quality of the images may be reduced when the image is captured according to the default parameters all the time.
Therefore, what is needed is a capturing apparatus to overcome the described shortcoming.